indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Les Savy Fav
thumb|300px|right|Les Savy Fav - What Would Wolves Do, VideoclipLes Savy Fav is een indierock- en noiserock-band uit New York opgericht in 1995. De band is qua geluid verwant aan Fugazi en Blonde Redhead. Het latere werk neemt meer een koers naar de dansbare neo-post punk à la Bloc Party. Biografie De band werd opgericht door kunstacademiestudenten Harrington, Butler en Jabour. Aanvankelijk maakte de muziek die geïnspireerd was op de muziek van Fugazi en math rock-bands. Op hun tweede album The Cat and the Cobra, levert Toko Yasuda (The Van Pelt, The Lapse, Blonde Redhead, Enon) een vocale bijdrage. Ook op Let's Stay Friends levert zij vocale bijdragen. Ook de beide andere leden van Enon, John Schmersal en Matt Schulz, spelen mee op dit album. De band maakt in 2007 een comeback na een aantal jaren inactiviteit. Expliciete performance De zanger zorgt als performer geregeld bij optredens voor de nodige opschudding vanwege zijn expliciete handelen, waarin hij zich uitdost in allerlei tenues in een opvolgende reeks van verkleedpartijen met pruiken, catsuits, judopakken, visserspakken, stukken planten, incontinentieluiers en zijn stagedives besprenkeld met modder, confetti in het publiek. In April 2008 klom hij tijdens een 30 meter hoge lichtmast in. Op het Pitchfork Festival 2008 in Chigaco stapte hij terwijl hij door het publiek liep, zich slechts gekleed in een overjas met pet en onderbroek, in een kliko waarmee hij crownsurfde over het publiek als een visserman in een bootje. Bassist Syd Butler is samen met zijn partner, televisieactrice Amy Carlson, tevens eigenaar van het onafhankelijke platenlabel Frenchkiss Records. Bandleden * Tim Harrington (zang) * Seth Jabour (gitaar) * Syd Butler (basgitaar) * Harrison Haynes (drums) * Andrew Reuland (gitaar) Voormalige bandleden * Gibb Slife (gitaar) * Pat Mahoney (drums) (nu in LCD Soundsystem) Discografie Studio albums * 3/5 (1997, Self-Starter Foundation) * The Cat and the Cobra (1999, French Kiss Records/Self-Starter Foundation) * Go Forth (2001, French Kiss Records) * Let's Stay Friends (2007, French Kiss Records) EPs * Rome (written upside down) EP, (2000, Southern) Live albums * After the Balls Drop, (2008, Frenchkiss) (Digital-only release) Compilaties * Repopulation Program, Les Savy Fav contribute Raise Buildings. (1996, Load Records) * This Is Next Year: A Brooklyn-Based Compilation, Les Savy Fav contribute No Sleeves. (2001, Arena Rock Recording Co.) * Inches, a compilation of singles from 1995-2004 (2004, Frenchkiss) * Warm & Scratchy, Les Savy Fav contribute The Equestrian. (2007, Adult Swim) Singles *''Split Single'', with The Apes and The Mars Volta; Les Savy Fav contribute Four Divided by One (2002, Southern Records) *''Accidental Deaths, features ''Hit by Car en Hit by Train (2006, Rococo Records) *''Plagues & Snakes; Australian Tour EP'', features Raging in the Plague Age en Wake Up a Snake (2006, PopFrenzy Records) *''What Would Wolves Do?, features ''What Would Wolves Do? en The Year Before The Year 2000 (2007, Wichita Records) *''Patty Lee, features ''Patty Lee en The Sweat Descends (2008, Wichita Records) Bronnen * Les Savy Fav @ Epitonic Interviews * Quietus interview met Tim Harrington over zijn beruchte podium performances Externe links * Les Savy Fav officiële site * Les Savy Fav @ French Kiss * All Les Savy Fav "Let's Be Friends" Contest Entries Categorie:Amerikaanse rockband Categorie:Amerikaanse punkband Categorie:Indie Categorie:Noise